Flurry of Dancing Flames: Axel
by AnimePrincess661
Summary: Axel's life before he was a nobody.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

First of all let me say that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or none of it's characters, I'm just a huge fan. Secondly let me say hello to all the Axel fans out there.

I started to write this story in 2006 and finished it in 2008, I still have to change a few things. I'll be posting this story chapter by chapter.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Organization XIII Stories: Book VIII**

**Number VIII: Flurry of Dancing Flames: Axel **

**By: AnimePrincess661**

**Chapter I**

It was a cold cloudy Friday night. A twenty-one year old punk rocker guy by the name of Alex Apollo Adams was walking though the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan with his hands in his pockets. Alex looked mad while kicking an empty soda can down the street while he walked. Alex was crossing the street when a black car was coming real fast towards him. Then the car stopped before it hit Alex. The car beeped several times at Alex. "I'm walking though here stupid!" Alex said while crossing the street. After Alex got to the other side of the street, the car took off real fast. "Assholes, with a capital A." Alex said while looking at the car leave. He noticed that the car's license plate read ORG. 7.

While Alex was walking he heard loud music coming from somewhere, but where? Alex stopped and asked "Where is that loud music coming from?" Alex looked around him and then he looked next to him. The music was coming from in there. Alex looked at the sign. It said "Tokyo Night Club." Its logo was a anime fish dancing. "So that's where the music is coming from." Alex said while looking at the sign. "I could use a drink or two." Alex said while walking inside.

There was loud music playing, people dancing, flashing lights all over the place, and a bar in the middle. Alex walked over towards the bar and sat down on a chair. "What can I get you sir?" The bartender asked with a clean glass cup in his hands. "Give me one hot flaming drink." Alex said. "Okay sir, one hot flaming drink coming right up." The bartender said while making Alex's drink. "Anything else I can get you?" The bartender asked while passing Alex his drink. "Nah." Alex said while grabbing his drink. He gulped it down so fast, that his face turned red. Then Alex's cell phone started to ring and ring. Alex just ignored it. It kept ringing and ringing. The bartender just looked at Alex. Then Alex's cell phone stopped ringing. "You have one new message." Alex's cell phone said. Alex got his cell phone out and pressed a button to listen to his new message. "You have one new message." Alex's cell phone said. "Hi Alex! I know your there. I don't know why you don'twant to answer your phone. Are you mad at me because of what I told you? I'm really sorry. It's my fault. When you get this message will you please call me, for we can talk? Hope to talk to you later then. Bye Alex." A girl's voice said. "I can't." Alex said while looking sad and putting his cell phone into his pocket. "How sad, is Alex having girl problems." A voice in Alex's head said. "Who's there?" Alex asked out loud. "Just a friend from the darkness, who wants to help a friend out." The voice said. "I don't have any friends." Alex said. "Yes you do, I'm your friend." The voice said. "You're not my friend. I don't even know you." Alex said. "You'll know me when the time comes my friend." The voice said. "What are you talking about? Alex asked while looking confused. "Everything will make sense to you soon my friend. You have a strong heart. That's what we are looking for." The voice said. "You're not getting my heart." Alex said. "Don't you mean what's left of it?" The voice said. "Shut up!" Alex said while throwing his glass cup towards the dance floor. "We won't, but they will." The voice said. "Who are they?" Alex asked. "You'll understand soon enough who they are soon." The voice said. "Show yourself!" Alex said while getting out of his set looking pist off. The bartender just looked at Alex and asked "Are you okay sir? I think you had too much to drink." Alex just ignored him and looked around the club. Then in front of him, he saw seven guys dressed in black with their hoods on looking at him. They were sitting down drinking glasses of wine. They waved their hands at Alex. Alex got freaked out and he ran out of the club. "I think he lost it." The bartender said.


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

I hope Chapter 1 made you want keep reading.

* * *

**Chapter II**

It began to rain hard. Alex ran in a dark ally and trying not to look behind to see if they were behind him. Alex stopped and said "Damn it!" It was a dead end. There was a steel fence in his way. "I guess I have to climb over it." Alex said. Alex took a few steps back and ran toward the fence and jumped on to the fence and started to climb." Almost there, just a little bit more." Alex said while claiming the fence. Then Alex slipped off. Alex fell on his back. When Alex fell his cell phone fell out of his pocket and into a rain puddle. Alex got up with out not noticing that his cell phone fell out of his pocket. "Damn it! I'm all wet now. This can get any worst." Alex said while cleaning himself off. Then dark holes appeared on the dark ally wall. Then black creatures with yellow glowing eyes started to come out of the dark holes. They were hundreds of them. Alex turned around and saw them. "It just got worse." Alex said while looking at them. The creatures looked at Alex. "Who are you guys and what do you want from me?" Alex asked while looking scared. The creatures started to get closer to Alex. "Leave me alone." Alex said while walking backwards toward the fence. The creatures started to get closer and closer to Alex. "No somebody please help me anybody!" Alex screamed while he was up against the fence. "Ahhhhh!" Alex screamed while the creatures jumped on him. The creatures got off of Alex and went in the dark holes on the dark ally walls. Then the dark holes disappeared. Alex's body was just laying there on the wet ground. Then Alex's heart came out of his body and went up into the dark sky. Then a dark hole appeared a guy dressed in black with his hood on came out of the dark hole. He saw Alex's body just laying there and he said "I told you we won't take your heart, but they will. Now the time has come my friend. Huh huh!" Then the guy in black walked back into the dark hole. After that the dark hole disappeared. Alex's body disappeared. "You have one new message." Alex's cell phone said. Then Alex's cell phone started to play the message "Alex, why haven't you called me? Did you get my other message I left you? Please call me when you get this message. I'm getting worried about you. Can you call me so I know your okay? I know your there. Please call me okay Alex. Bye." A girl's voice said. Then Alex's cell phone turned off, because it ran out of power.

* * *

**By this point you guys are probably asking questions like: Who's that girl that keeps calling him? What's up with Alex's attitude? I'm not going to tell you what happens next, that's for me to know and for you to find out. All I can tell you is to keep reading. All your questions will be anwered soon enough.**

**P.S.**

**Please review (You know you wanna.)**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

**First of all I would like to thank Akiwara-XX-Blood for being the first to review my story and AssassinofVerse for being the second. I was beginning to loose hope. Those reviews made me want to post the third chapter. Thanks again!!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Who I'm I?" Alex asked while falling into darkness. "Wake up sleepy head." A girl's voice said. "Who's there?" Alex asked. "You forgot my name already. Thanks a lot Alex. The girl said. "Huh?" Alex asked. "I'll give you a hint it starts with an A." The girl said. "A name that start's with an A, okay." Alex said. "You have to remember me Alex. You just have to." The girl said with a worried tone. "Why do you keep calling me Alex?" Alex asked. "That's your real name. Don't you remember who you once were?" The girl asked. "Alex, is that my real name?" Alex asked. "You have to remember Alex for you can be whole again." The girl said. Then she grabbed Alex's hand. When she grabbed his hand, light appeared.

A rain drop fell on Alex's nobody's face. Alex was on his back in a dark ally. Then Alex opened his eyes and saw a dark cloudy sky above him. Alex had one of his hands on his head and said "What a weird dream." Then Alex got up and asked "Where I'm I? Talk about blank with a capital B." Thunder started to rumble. Then dark holes appeared on the dark ally walls. Hundreds of black creatures with yellow glowing eyes started to come out of the dark holes. Alex turned around and asked "Who are you guys?" The creatures started to get closer to Alex and closer. "You guys look familiar. Have we met before?" Alex asked. Then Alex got a flashback in his head of those creatures. "Ah! What the hell?" Alex asked with one of his hands on his head. "What the hell was that?" Alex asked. Then it began to rain harder. The creatures jumped. "You want to fight me. Me! Then let's fight! Bring it on little guys! Don't say I didn't warn you." Alex said while getting out a unique shaped weapon. The creatures attacked Alex. Alex was dodging all of them and dodging all their moves. He attacked each of them one by one with his fire moves, but the creatures keep coming and coming after him. "That's it. Playtime is over!" Alex said. Then there was a big flash of fire. When the flash of fire cleared out all the creatures were gone. "Yeah! Don't mess with me!" Alex said with pride. Alex was up against the dark ally walls out of breath. He looked tried because of the battle.

Then a dark hole appeared. A guy dressed in black with his hood on came out of the dark hole. "How pathetic and your suppose to be his nobody. What a joke. I thought if he had a strong heart he will have a strong nobody. Guess I was wrong." The guy said. Alex looked up at him and asked "Who the hell are you?" "That has no importance right now." The guy said. "Where I'm I?" Alex asked. "Welcome to the World That Never Was." The guy said. "What were those creatures who attacked me?" Alex asked. "Those things that attacked you are called the heartless." The guy said. "Heartless?" Alex asked looking confused. "Yes, they are creatures who don't have hearts. They come after people who do have hearts and take it away from them. I don't understand why they attacked you. You don't have a heart anymore. Maybe they confuse you with somebody else, or maybe they thought you had a heart, or maybe their just stupid." The guy said. "I still have my heart." Alex said. "Sure." The guy said. Axel looked at him. "You look a lot like him." The guy said while looking at Alex. "Like who?" Alex asked. "Like the person you once were before. When you were a somebody with a heart." The guy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Alex asked. "What is your name?" The guy asked. "My name is…" Alex said looking confused. All of sudden the guy made the name Alex appeared in front of the nobody. Alex was looking down the whole time trying to figure out his name unaware what was going on. All of sudden the name Alex started to rearranged it self and came out with the name Axel. "What is your name?" The guy asked. Alex looked up and said "Now I remember. The name is Axel! A-X-E-L. Got it memorize. A somebody with a heart filled up with fire lots of it! Not a nobody without a heart, like you!" "Axel." The guy said. "That's my name don't ware it out." Axel said. "You're a nobody with no heart! Deal with the truth!" The guy said. "You're lying!" Axel said while getting all mad. "I am? Then touch where your heart is. Tell me if your heart is beating." The guy said. "I will!" Axel said. Axel then put his right hand over his heart and said "I don't feel anything! I don't have a heart!" "I told you." The guy said. "What's going on here?" Axel asked. The guy put his hand out and said "Come with me and together we can find Kingdom Hearts! Then we can get our hearts back and we can be whole again. Like we once were. Come with me I have all the answers you're looking for." Axel just looked at him. The guy put his hand down and said "Fine it's your choice. You could come with me and get all the answers you want and become whole again, or you could stay in this dark ally and believe what you want to believe. The choice is yours." The guy turned around and started to walk toward the dark hole he came out of. Axel thought about it and said "I want to be a somebody with a heart. Not a nobody without a heart. I want to be whole again. I want to know who I was, when I was a somebody." The guy went in the dark hole. Then Axel ran toward the dark hole. Axel went in the dark hole. Then the dark hole disappeared.

* * *

**Finally Axel comes out! I hope you guys liked the third chapter and I hope it made you want to read the fourth chapter.**

**P.S.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**** I think this is the part some were waiting for. The part when Axel meets the other members of the organization. Here it is, enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter IV

A dark hole appeared in a white room with other guys dressed in black with their hoods on sitting on chairs. The guy and Axel came out of the dark hole. Then the dark hole disappeared. "Good choice." The guy said. Axel just looked at the other guys dressed in black sitting on their chairs. "Who are these guys?" Axel asked. "Nobodies like you and me." The guy said. "Other nobodies." Axel said while looking at them. "Let's introduce you to your new family. Everyone introduce yourselves." The guy said. The guy sitting on the second chair got up and said "Number two the free shooter Xigbar." After that he put his hood down. The guy sitting on the third chair got up and said "Number three the whirl wind lancer Xaldin." He put his hood down. The guy sitting on the fourth chair got up and said "Number four the chilly academic Vexen." He put his hood down. The guy sitting down on the fifth chair got up and said "Number five the silent hero Lexaeus." He put his hood down. The guy sitting on the sixth chair got up and said "Number six the cloaked schemer Zexion." He put his hood down. The guy sitting on the seventh chair got up and said "Number seven the luna diviner Saix." He put his hood down. Then the guy that brought Axel there went on his chair. "I'm number one Xemnas the leader of this organization." He said while putting his hood down. "Everyone this is number eight flurry of dancing flames Axel." Xemnas said to the other nobodies. "Axel take a set in your chair. The chair next to Saix." Xemnas said while pointing to it. Axel sat on his chair next to Saix. "Welcome to the family Axel." Xemnas said.

* * *

**It's short but don't worry there will be a few more parts with the organization.**

**P.S.**

**Please Review!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Axel and Saix were walking though the hallways of the castle. "This is your room Axel. The eighth room in the castle. Xemnas even put number eight flurry of dancing flames Axel on your door. Your room is also next to mine." Saix said. "Thanks Saix." Axel said. "Don't mention it, ever." Saix said. Saix started to walk into his room. "Good night Axel." Saix said. "Good night Saix." Axel said. Axel went into his room. Axel's room was the color red. Axel's room was also big. Axel's had a bathroom inside his room. Axel's room also had a balcony. Axel went on the balcony and looked at the moon that was in shape of a heart. "Is that kingdom hearts. I wonder if my heart is inside there." Axel said while looking at it. Later Axel went on his bed and went to sleep.

"Hey who are you?" Axel asked while looking at this guy that had his back towards him with his hands in his pockets. "I'm you." The person said. "What are you talking about?" Axel asked. "I'm you when you were a somebody with a heart." The person said. "How do I become a somebody again?" Axel asked. "I can't tell you. You'll have to find out on your own." The person said. Then the person started to walk away. "Wait!" Axel said. The person kept on walking. Axel began to run toward him with one of his hands out, streaming "Wait!" After that Axel woke up with one of his hands out streaming "Wait!" Then Axel put one of his hands on his head and said "It was just a dream." Then Axel looked at the heart shaped moon outside his window and asked "Will I ever become whole again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

The next day Axel woke up and looked outside and asked "It's still night time, or is just me?" Then Axel looked at the clock. It was 6:00 am in the morning. "Weird." Axel said. Axel got out of bed and got ready. After that Axel went out the door and went outside. He saw the other nobodies training with each other, everybody was there expect their leader Xemnas.

"Good morning Axel. How did you sleep last night?" Saix asked. "I slept pretty well." Axel said. "Really, I heard you screaming in the middle of the night. What happen?" Saix asked. "Did you see a ghost?" Xigbar asked while laughing. Vexen giggled. "I just had a nightmare." Axel said. "A nightmare of what?" Saix asked suspiciously. "It's not important." Axel said. "Do you want to train with us Axel?" Xaldin asked. "Maybe later. I'm going for a walk." Axel said. "Don't get lost kid." Xigbar said. "Don't worry patchy, I won't. I'll see you guys later." Axel said while walking away. "Come say that to my face." Xigbar said. Axel just kept walking. "Just let it go." Zexion said. Xigbar pulled out a weapon that seem to look like some kind of gun. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Zexion said. Just then Xigbar shot an arrow out of it. The arrow hit Axel's back. "Ahhh!" Axel screamed in pain. "You don't ever walk away when I'm talking to you." Xigbar said. Axel pulled out his weapon. "Ooh, I'm so scared. I'm in my boots." Xigbar said while laughing. "You should be." Axel said. "You call that your weapon? It looks more like a dream catcher." Xigbar said while still laughing. Axel turned around with a big smile on his face and said "These are my chakrams and they are going to kick your ass." Just then Axel started to run towards Xigbar. Xigbar shot arrows towards Axel. Axel hit each of the arrows with his chakrams. Just then Axel threw them towards Xigbar. They hit Xigbar so hard that it he went flying. Xigbar hit a building. "I have to put an end to this or they'll end killing each other." Lexaeus said. Lexaeus went next to Axel and kicked him in his stomach. Axel fell to the ground with his arms around his stomach. "What did you do that for?" Axel asked while in pain. Xigbar walked towards Axel. "Lexaeus went in front of Axel and said "That's enough." Xigbar turned around and said "Fine." Just then Xigbar jumped over Lexaeus and put his gun in the middle of Axel's face. "Xigbar stop this." Lexaeus said while walking towards Xigbar. "Come any closer and I'll shot him." Xigbar said. Lexaeus kept walking. "I'm warning you." Xigabr said. Lexaeus stopped. "Xigbar, Xemnas will not approve this." Saix said. Xigbar looked at Saix and said "I'll just tell Xemnas that it was an accident." Axel looked up. Xigbar looked at Axel and said "Good bye." Axel just looked at Xigbar "Xigbar that's enough!" A voice said. "It's the superior." Lexaeus said while moving out of the way. "Xemnas." Saix said. "This isn't over not by a long shot." Xigbar said. Then he pulled away from Axel. Axel got up and started to run away. "Xigbar look at what you have done." Zexion said." Let him go, no one will miss him." Xigbar said. "He'll be back." Xemnas said. "There is no where else for him to go." Zexion said. "He's an odd one." Xaldin said. "I don't like him." Xigbar said. "I don't trust him." Vexen said. "We have to keep a close eye on him." Saix said.


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I didn't update the other day I had to wake up early just to take my ACT test. I didn't understand the science part, it made no sense. Sorry about that back to business I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Meanwhile Axel was running though the city.

Axel stopped and he turned around and he saw a big tower.

Then Axel went on the tower steps and sat down on them.

Just then it began to rain.

Axel just sat there and looked at himself in a rain puddle.

"Are those rain drops on your eyes or drops of tears?" A voice said.

"Who's there?" Axel asked while getting up.

"Just someone who wants to help you know who you were when you were a somebody." The voice said.

"Show yourself!" Axel said.

Then a dark hole appeared in front of Axel, a girl with blonde hair, with blue eyes and with a white dress on came out of the dark hole.

"Who are you?" Axel asked.

"My name is Namine." She said.

"Namine." Axel said.

"That's right." Namine said.

"The name is Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorize?" Axel asked.

"Axel." Namine said.

"Why are you here?" Axel asked.

"I'm here to tell you who you were before you became a nobody." Namine said.

"I do want to know more then anything." Axel said.

"Then come with me. Don't be scared." Namine said while standing in front of the dark hole.

"Why should I trust you?" Axel asked.

"It's your choice." Namine said.

Axel just stood there thinking about it.

"You could stay here and wonder who you once were, or you could find out right now." Namine said.

"What the hell." Axel said while walking towards Namine.

The both of them went in the dark hole.

After that the dark hole disappeared.

* * *

**Keep reading Axel is about to discover his past.**

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

**I think you should get a box of tissues before you read this chapter. **

**Axel:** Don't say she didn't warn you.

* * *

**C****hapter VIII**

Axel and Namine were traveling back in time.

"Axel I'm going to show you your past life." Namine said.

"Okay." Axel said.

Then the two were in a city.

"Namine where are we?" Axel asked while looking around.

"We're in your hometown Tokyo, Japan. You were born and raised here." Namine said.

"So this is my hometown." Axel said while still looking around.

The people just walked through Axel and Namine.

"Namine the people are walking through us. I don't think that's normal." Axel said while freaking out.

"Don't worry Axel. The people can't see us." Namine said with a calm tone.

"Huh." Axel said while looking confused.

"Just think of us as ghosts." Namine said.

"Weird." Axel said.

"Now let's go to your neighborhood." Namine said.

"Okay." Axel said.

Then Axel and Namine walked to a neighborhood.

Once they got there Namine said "Axel this is your neighborhood. Your house is that red one over there. It's a two storage house with one bedroom down stairs and three bedrooms up stairs. It has six bathrooms. One in the room down stairs, one down stairs, one up stairs, and one each in the three bedrooms up stairs. It has a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a family room, and a loft up stairs."

Axel looked at his house.

Axel's house was located in a coldasack.

"It's a nice neighborhood." Axel said while looking around.

"Your real name was Alex Apollo Adams." Namine said.

"Alex Apollo Adams." Axel said.

"That's right. You also had two brothers named Ace and Andrew. Ace was the oldest brother and Andrew was the baby brother. You were five years apart from Ace and you were one year apart from Andrew. Axel you were the middle brother and child." Namine said.

"Wow I must of had a perfect life." Alex said.

"Come on Axel I have to show you something." Namine said.

"Okay." Axel said.

Then Namine and Axel walked to the city's cemetery.

"Namine, why are we here?" Axel asked.

"Axel we are here to visit your dad." Namine said.

"My dad is dead?" Axel asked.

Then Namine put some flowers on Axel's dad's grave.

"Dad." Axel said.

"Your dad was a firefighter and he died when he was working. Your dad went into a house that was on fire to save a family that was trapped in there. The family made it out alive, but before your dad could come out of the house, the house fell apart with your dad still inside of it. That's how your dad died." Namine said.

"It sounds like my dad was a brave firefighter." Axel said while looking sad.

"He was a real hero. He wasn't scared to die. He knew the risks of being a firefighter." Namine said.

"I least I still had my mom and two brothers." Axel said.

"Axel your mom and your baby brother Andrew are also dead." Namine said.

"How?" Axel asked in shock.

"This happen one year after your father died. Your mom, you and Andy were in your house. That day Ace wasn't there. He was at a friend's house. Your house caught on fire. Your mom called 911. Later the firefighters came. They went into your house and they grabbed you, Andrew and your mom. Then the firefighter who had you made it outside. The firefighter who had your mom and Andrew were almost outside then the door got blocked by the flames of the fire. Then the house fell apart with them still inside. You just looked at the house falling apart. That's how your mom and Andrew died." Namine said while putting flowers on their graves too.

"Do you know what happen to my brother Ace?" Axel asked.

"I'm sorry Axel. I don't know what happen to your brother Ace." Namine said.

Axel just broke down in tears.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Namine said while putting her hand on Axel's shoulder.

What happens next after the fire?" Axel asked.

"After the fire cleared out they told you that your mom and Andrew were dead. You cried a lot. After that they put you into the ambulance and drove off to the hospital. The people from the ambulance were treating the cuts on you. The cuts you got from the fire." Namine said.

"How old was I when all this happen?" Axel asked.

"You were just five years old , Andrew was three years old, and Ace was ten years old." Namine said.

"I was really young," Axel said.

"What happen to me?" Axel asked looking sad.

"The city could not locate any of you relatives, so they took you to a orphanage in the city. After your house was destroyed from the fire, the city rebuilted it just the way it was before and then they sold it to a another family." Namine said.

"It sounds like I had a rough childhood." Axel said while looking sad.

"You did, but later your life got better." Namine said.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Let me finish the story of your life." Namine said.

"Okay." Axel said.

* * *

**Tell me if you cried or not.**

**Axel:** I know I did.

**P.S.**

**A review would really cheer up Axel.**

**Axel:** Please review, you know you wanna make me feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

**This is a happy chapter, so there is no need for tissues, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Then Axel and Namine walked to the orphanage.

Once they got there Namine said "This is the orphanage you came to."

"So this is the orphanage. It's so huge." Axel said while looking at it.

"That's right. Life at the orphanage was hard for you but later you made a special friend here." Namine said.

"Who?" Axel asked.

"I'll tell you that part of the story next." Namine said.

_**Flashback**_

_One cold day at the orphanage six year old Alex was siting outside under a tree with his head down. _

_Then a little boy came up to him and said "Hi, my name is Aaron. What's your name." _

_Alex looked up and said "My name is Alex Apollo Adams." _

_"Hi Alex. __Do you want to play with me? Come on it will be fun." Aaron said._

_"Sure." Alex said with a smile on his face. _

_Alex got up__ and __then the two played with each other. _

_They played baseball. Aaron was the same age as Alex._

_**End of Flashback**_

"After that day you two became the best of friends." Namine said.

"Aaron." Axel said

"That's right." Namine said.

"You had some good days while you were in the orphanage. I told you once you went to the orphanage your life started to get better. You made a best friend and you also fell in love at a young age too." Namine said.

"I fell in love with who, Namine?" Axel asked while blushing.

"I'll tell you that part of that story next as will." Namine said.

_**Flashback**_

_One sunny day at the orphanage Alex and the rest of the kids were going for a walk though the city._

_While they were wakling__ Alex heard music playing. _

_Alex stopped and asked "Where is that music coming from." _

_Alex looked around__ him. _

_Then he turned to the right of him and there was a big house that was a mansion. _

_T__here were gates in front of the mansion._

_The gates were closed. _

_"That's gonna be where the music is coming from." Alex said. _

_Then Alex __climbed__ the __over the __gates. _

_Alex made it over, then he went near the front door. _

_Then he heard the music __coming from the back of the mansion. _

_Alex went to the back of the mansion and saw that there was a balcony with the window open. _

_"That's gonna be where the music is coming from." Alex said. _

_Then Alex saw a tree that was in front of the balcony and started to climb it. _

_When Alex got to the top of the tree, he saw a girl playing the piano. _

_She had light blue eyes and short blonde hair. She was wearing a light pink dress. She looked about the same age as Alex. _

_"She's the one playing the music. She __looks__ like an angel playing the music of the heavens. I could stay here and __listen__ to her play forever." Alex said. _

_Then the branch of the tree that Alex was on broke off. _

_"Ahhhh!" Alex __screamed__ while he fell on to the ground. _

_"Then the little girl heard that and she stopped playing the piano to check what was that. _

_Then the little girl went outside on her balcony and looked around to see what that noise was. _

_She looked around then she looked down and saw the branch and Alex on his back. _

_"Hey, are you okay?" The little girl asked. _

_Then Alex heard her voice and got up right away said "I'm okay." _

_T__hen a apple from the tree fell on top of Alex's head. _

_"Oh, that hurts!" Alex screamed. _

_"Huh Huh Huh Huh." The girl laughed. _

_"Your funny." The girl said while still laughing._

_Then Alex began to laugh too. _

_The two laughed together. _

_"Alex!" A voice said from far away. _

_"Oh no" Alex said. _

_Alex just looked at the girl and ran away. _

_"Hey wait!" The girl said, but Alex was gone already. _

_"Alex." The girl said. _

_Alex ran back to the other kids. _

_"Hey Alex, I was calling you. Where did you run of to?" Aaron asked._

_"You won't believe what I saw." Alex said while out of breath. _

_"What did you see Alex? Did you see a monster" Aaron asked._

_"No. I saw a angel playing the music of the heavens." Alex said. _

_"A angel?" Aaron asked._

_"Yeah right Alex. There is no such thing as a angel." One of the kids said. _

_"Keep dreaming Alex." One of the other kids said. _

_"I believe you Alex." Aaron said. _

_"Thanks." Alex said._

_Then they walked back to the orphanage._

_**End of Flashback**_

"From that day forward you always thought of her and her music. That day you fell in love." Namine said.

"What happens next? Do I ever see her again?" Axel asked.

"Let me finish telling the story then." Namine said.

* * *

**Axel:** I hope I see this girl again.

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

**Let me know if this was a happy chapter or not.**

**Axel:** I thought it was a happy chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**I'm sorry I didn't update the other day. It was a bad day I had to go to school in the cold dusy wind and to make matters worst I was sick. Anyway back to business, in this chapter let's just say that Axel or I should say Alex shows off his heroic side. I never knew he had it in him.**

**Axel:** I heard that and what's that suppose to mean?

**Back to the story.**

**Axel:** Hey, come back you didn't answer my qustion!

* * *

**Chapter X**

"You do meet her again fourteen years later. At that time you were nineteen years old. You dropped out of high school when you were just seventeen years old. You got out of the orphanage when you were eighteen years old. After that you got an apartment with your best friend Aaron. You and your friend became firefighters at the age of eighteen. Now I'll tell you the story how you met her again after all those years." Namine said.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a hot summer day and Alex was walking though the city. _

_Then Alex was walking though a neighborhood then he turned to his right and saw there was a house that was a mansion on fire. _

_There was a fire truck and an ambulance there._

_T__he gates were open so Alex went inside to check it out. _

_Alex was now in front of the mansion._

_"Hey go home kid." A firefighter said. _

_Alex just looked at him._

_"Today is mt day off anyway." Alex said while walking away._

_Then Alex heard "There is still my daughter in her room! Are you going to save her?" A old man asked one of the firefighters. _

_"I'm sorry old man but it's to late to save her now. Sorry." A firefighter said._

_"Somebody please save her!" The old man said. T_

_hen Alex ran inside the mansion. _

_"Hey kid. __Come back. __What are you doing?" A firefighter asked. _

_When Alex got inside he could not see anything because of the smoke and flames were everywhere._

_"All the rooms should be up stairs." Alex said. _

_Alex saw the staircase. _

_Alex ran up the stairs and when he got to the top he looked around and asked "Is anybody up here?" _

_Then Alex saw a door closed. _

_"She's has to be in there.__" __Alex said. _

_Alex __tried__ to open the door but it was stuck. _

_So Alex broke the door down. _

_When Alex got into the room he looked around. _

_Then Alex saw a girl laying on top of the piano. _

_"There you are." Alex said. _

_Alex ran toward her and held her up and asked "Hey are you okay?" _

_But the girl was unconsence. _

_"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here." Alex said. _

_Alex put her back on the piano and then he took off his jacket and put it on the girl. _

_After that Alex put her in his arms and said "Don't worry. Your __going__ to be okay." _

_Then Alex tried to look for a way out. _

_He could not go the same way he came in because there was more flames and _s_moke._

_"Shit!" Alex said. _

_Alex looked around and then he saw a window that lead to the balcony. _

_Alex took a few steps back and ran toward it and went though the glass and over the balcony. _

_"Ahhhhh!" Alex screamed while falling. _

_T__hen Alex landed on the ground. _

_After that the mansion fell apart. _

_Alex walked to the front of the mansion with the girl in his arms and said "I got her." T_

_hen Alex fell on the ground with the girl still in his arms. T_

_he people in the ambulance car put Alex and the girl nito the ambulance and drove off to the hospital._

_**End of flashback**_

"Is that how I die Namine? Story over?" Axel asked.

"No. Just claim down." Namine said.

"I was really brave to dosomething like that. I could of left it to the firefighters to do their job. I could of died." Axel said looking proud.

"You were brave just like your dad was." Namine said.

"I guess it runs in the family." Axel said.

"I guess it does." Namine said.

"Let me tell you what happens after that." Namine said.

"I better be okay." Axel said.

* * *

**Let me know if you thought Alex was a hero or not.**

**Axel:** I like fanmail.

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

**Axel:** You heard the lady! Go review, R-E-V-I-E-W, got it memorize. Tell her I'm a true hero, the best of the best and the cutest too.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**You guys are probably thinking that Alex dies ang the end right?**

**You have to read this chapter and find out.**

**Axel:** Read this chapter and tell me if I die or not. I need to know! I gonna know!

* * *

**Chapter XI**

_**Flashback**_

_Alex and the girl were now in the hospital. _

_Alex was in one room and the girl was in a other room. _

_Alex woke up. He was laying down on the bed and he asked "Where __I'm__ I?" "Your in the hospital." The nurse said. _

_"Now I remember." Alex said while setting up._

_"Hey, is the girl okay?" Alex asked. _

_"She's just fine. She just breathed a __lot__ of smoke, few cuts and __that's__ about it." The nurse said. _

_"Oh." Alex said. _

_"You were really brave to go in and save her. Why did you do it?" The nurse asked. _

_"To tell you the truth I did it without thinking about it." Alex said._

_"Your really brave." The nurse said while blushing. _

_"Thank you." Alex said._

_"I think that's really hot." The nurse said while getting closer to Alex._

_"Really?" Alex asked while getting nervous._

_She closed her eyes and got closer to Alex's lips. _

_She was about to kiss Alex when there was a knock on the door._

_The nurse backed off Alex right away and said "Coming." _

_Then the nurse went to open the door. "_

_Girls these days." Alex said. _

_The person at the door wanted to talk to Alex in private. _

_"Alex you have a visitor." The nurse said. _

_Then the person came inside the room. "_

_I'll leave you two to talk alone." The nurse said winked at Alex._

_"Thank you." The person said. _

_"Hi. My name is Mr. Evans. I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter. You were really brave to save m yher even if you would have died. Thank you. Is there any way for me to repay you? Please let me know." _

_"No it's okay." Alex said._

_"Are you sure? Not even money?" Mr. Evans asked._

_"I'm sure and not even money." Alex said. _

_"In that case my daughter would like to talk to you, the hero who saved her life." Mr. Evans said. _

_"Sure. What room is she in?" Alex asked. _

_"She's in the room across the hall." Mr. Evans said. _

_Then Alex got off the bed and went out the door. _

_Alex saw the room across him. _

_He saw the door was closed so he knocked on the door._

_"Come in." A voice said. _

_Alex opened the door and went inside. _

_Alex saw the girl looking out the window. _

_"Hi." Alex said. _

_The girl turned around and asked "So your the person who saved me?" _

_"It was nothing." Alex said._

_"Why did you do it?" The girl asked. _

_"To tell you the truth I did it without thinking about it." Alex said._

_"You should of just left me there to die." The girl said._

_"What? Why do you say that?" Alex asked. _

_"You wouldn't understand. Nobody understand me." The girl said. _

"_You're wrong because if I wouldn't done that I would of never saw you again." Alex said while going near the door. _

_"What do you mean you would of never saw me again?" The girl asked. _

_"It doesn't matter, just forget about it." Adrew said while leaving. _

_"Your that little boy who fell off from the tree, all those years ago." The girl said. _

_Alex stopped._

_"Your Alex." The girl said._

_"You remember my name." Alex said while going back into the room._

_"Of course, how can I forget spikey red hair." The girl said while smiling. _

_"You know my name, but I don't even know your name." Alex said. _

_"Where are my manners my name is Alexis Elizabeth Evans." She said while putting her right hand out. _

_Alex put his left hand out and "My full name is Alex Apollo Adams._

_They shook__ hands. _

_They just looked at each other while they held each other's hand._

_Just then a guy came inside the room. _

_He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and very sute._

_"Baby I heard the news. Are you okay?" The guy said while hugging Alexis really tight. _

_"I'm was fine, but right now I can't breath." Alexis said. _

_"Sorry." The guy said while backing off Alexis. _

_"It's okay." Alexis said while cathing her breath. _

_"Are you sure?" The guy asked. _

_"I'm sure." Alexis said with a smile. _

_Alex was just standing there wondering who this guy was. "_

_Who's this guy? Is he the docter? He looks to young to be the docter." The guy asked. _

_"No he's my hero." He's the one who saved me." Alexis said._

_"Oh, where is my manners. My name is Anthony James Fritz. Thanks for saving her." He said while putting his right hand out. _

_"Your welcome." Alex said while shaking Anthony's hand. _

_"Good grip you got there." Anthony said. _

_"His name is Alex Apollo Adams." Alexis said. _

_"Are you her brother or friend?" Alex asked. _

_"Aucally I'm her boyfriend." Anthony said while blushing._

_"Oh." Alex said while looking sad. _

_"Come on Alexis, I'll take you out to eat." Anthony said while putting his arm around Alexis. _

_"Okay." Alexis said while walking towards Alex. _

_"Alex do you want to join us?" Alexis asked. _

_"No, it's okay. I better get going." Alex said. _

_"Are you sure?" Alexis asked. _

_"I'm sure." Alex said._

_"I__t was nice meeting you." Anthony said while waving good bye to Alex. _

_"Good bye Alex and thanks for saving my life." Alexis said while giving Alex a kiss on the cheek._

_"Bye Alexis. You take care of yourself" Alex said while blushing. _

_Then Anthony got Alexis's hand and walked away. _

_Alex just stood there thinking about Alexis. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Is this the last time I see her?" Axel said while getting all worried.

"Don't worry it's not, it was only the begining." Namine said while smiling.

* * *

**I that Alex has a thing for that girl.**

**Axel:** A thing a thing, it's called love. L-OV-E, got it memorize.

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

**Axel:** While your reviewing tell her that the thing is called love.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I didn't update the other day I'm still sick. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I know Axel is.**

**Axel:** I show off my skills in this chapter. You gotta read it to find out.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XII**

_**Flashback**_

_Alexis was playing her paino. _

_She was playing that song when she first meet Alex all those years ago. _

_She couldn't stop thinking about Alex since back then and she can't stop thinking about him now. _

_She stopped playing and said "I have to go see him."_

_Alexis was walking through a ally._

_ Just then these three guys came out of now where._

_ "Hey sexy how about you and me get it on right now, right here." One of the guys said while blowing her a kiss._

_ "Does daddy know your here?" The second guy asked while pulling out a knife. _

_"Let me take that body of yours on a ride." The third guy said while liking his lips._

_"You guys are pigs!" Alexis said while walking backwards very slowly. _

_They started to get closer to Alexis. _

_Alexis was trapped in a corner. T_

_he three guys started to get closer and closer to her._

_ "Hey! Leave her alone or else." A guy said._

_ "Who said that?" The first guy asked._

_ "Show yourself!" The third guy said. _

_"Or else what?" The second guy asked. _

_Just then someone came out of the shadows. _

_"Alex!" Alexis said with joy._

_ "Or else I'll kick all three of your fat asses." Alex said with a grim on his face. _

_The first guy ran toward Alex._

_Alex puched him in the face so hard that the guy was bleeding from his mouth. _

_The guy fell on the ground. _

_"Bastard!" The third guy said while running towards Alex. _

_Alex kicked him in the chest causing him to fall on the ground. _

_The second guy ran towards Alex with his knife._

_ Alex kicked his hand causing the knife to go up. _

_Then Alex kicked him in between his legs causing him to fall on the ground. _

_Just then the knife fell down almost hitting him in between he's legs. _

_The guy just passed out._

_ The other two took off running. _

_"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Alexis asked while looking at those guys running away. _

_"I use to fight a lot when I was a kid." Alex said. _

_"If you don't know how to fight then you won't make it in the real world." Alex said._

_ "Then I should learn." Alexis said. _

_"What are you doing in this part of town anyway? It's really rough around these parts." Alex said. _

_"I was looking for you." Alexis said._

_ "Why?" Alex asked. _

_"I just wanted to hang out." Alexis said. _

_"Okay." Alex said._

_ "Let's get out of here." Alex said._

_ "You know this is the second time I saved you." Alex said while they walked away._

_ "I know. They say that second time is a charm." Alexis said while they walked away. _

* * *

_**P.S.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Axel:** Review this chapter and tell me if I kicked butt or what._


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

What are Alex and Alexis going to do next that is the question?

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**_Flashback_**

_"When I was a little girl my mom use to tell me that everybody has a guardian angel. Maybe your my guardian angel." Alexis said. _

_"Or maybe I'm always at the wrong place at the wrong time." Alex said._

_ "Don't you mean that your always in the right place at the right time." Alexis asked. _

_"Same thing."Alex said. _

_Then they both looked at each other and just laughed._

_While they were walking Alexis's stomach started to growl. _

_Alexis stopped for a moment, she hoped Alex didn't hear that. _

_"What was that? Is there a little monster in your stomach crying out for help." Alex said while laughing._

_ Alexis turned red and said "Your so immature." _

_"I was just missing with you, don't mad, get glad." Alex said. _

_Alexis started to walk forward without out Alex. _

_"Rich girls these days, can't even take a little joke, but there's something about her that I can't explain." Alex said in his mind. _

_Then he started to cacth up to Alexis. _

_"Hey, what's your problem?" Alex asked while trying to keep up with Alexis. _

_Alexis stayed quite and continued to walk. _

_"I'm sorry." Alex said. _

_Alexis started to slow down, but she continued to stay quite. _

_"Are you still hungry?" Alex asked. _

_Alexis turned red and said "Yes." _

_Alex smiled and said "I know the perfect place." _

_Alexis just looked at him. _

_"Follow me." Alex said while grabbing Alexis's hand. _

_Alexis started to turn red. After that they started to walk really fast._

_"We're here." Alex said while still holding hands with Alexis. _

_They both looked at each other's hand and looked at each other._

_ They both turned red and they let go of each other's hands._

_ "Let's go get somthing to eat." Alex said. _

_Alex opened the door and holded for Alexis. _

_"Thank you." Alexis said. _

_"Yeah, yeah just don't meation it." Alex said._

_ "Alex is that you long time no see." A woman's voice said. _

_"Big mommy, it's been a while." Alex said while going over toward her and gave her a big hug. _

_"You don't stop by that much." Big mommy said. _

_"I've been kinda busy." Alex said. _

_Big mommy looked at Alexis and said "Busy huh?" _

_Alex turned red and said "Big mommy."_

_ Alexis looked confused. _

_Big mommy just laughed. _

_"Go ahead and take a set._

_ I'll be with you shortly to take your order." Big mommy said. _

_"Okay." Alex said. _

_Then Big mommy walked away._

_Alex and Alexis went to go take a set. _

_"Who's that?" Alexis asked while whispering to Alex. _

_"That's Big Mommy. She's been working here for a long time. My family use to bring me here alot and she always took our order so that's how I know her." Alex said._

_ Big mommy came over and asked "What will you two be having?"_

_ "I want the big sloppy doppy burger with everything, a large order of fries, and a large soda, coke with extra ice." Alex said. _

_"And for the young lady?" Big mommy asked. _

_"I'll have two sloppy doppy bugers with everything, a large order of fries, a lerge order of onion rings, and a large soda coke with extra ice." Alexis_ said.

_Big mommy and Alex looked at each other and then looked at Alexis. _

_Alexis looked at them and asked "What? I like to eat."_

_ "More power to you girl." Big mommy said while hi fiving her. _

_Alex smiled. _

_Big mommy went over toward Alex and whispered in his ear "She's a keeper." _

_Alex tured red._

_ "I'll be back with your orders." Big mommy said. _

_Then Big mommy walked away._

_ "Your different then other girls you know that." Alex said._

_ "I know." Alexis said. _

_"I think that's pretty cool." Alex said. _

_"Your different then other guys." Alexis said. _

_"I know." Alex said. _

_They both looked at each other and laughed. _

_"Here's your orders. It's on the house." Big mommy said while passing them their food. _

_"Thanks Big mommy." Alex and Alexis said at the same time. They both looked at each other and said "Jynix, double jynix, stop that." _

_They both stared to laugh._

_ "I'll leave you two alone." Big mommy said. _

_Then she walked away. _

_Alex and Alexis started to eat their food._

_"What did you mean when you said that you rather die back at the hospital?" Alex asked._

_ "I just feel that my dad is controlling my life." Alexis said. _

_"What about your mom?" Alex asked. _

_"She passed away when I was just a little girl." Alexis said while looking sad. _

_"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I lost both my parents and both my brothers, when I was just a kid." Alex said while looking sad._

_ "I'm sorry." Alexis said while putting her right hand over Alex's left hand. _

_"It's okay." Alex said. _

_Then they both looked at their hands that were on top of each other, and removed them from each other. _

_Alex looked the other way and said "I think that you should control your own life." _

_Alexis looked down and said "I think your right."_

_"How long have you and Anthony been going out anyway?" Alex asked. _

_"We have been going out every since we were seven years." Wow that's a very long time to be with someone." Alex said looking surprise. _

_"I don't even love him." Alexis said. _

_"Then why are you still with him?" Alex asked._

_ "Daddy's orders. Anthony is a big shot laywer. He went to Hardvard. I'm not into those kind of guys." Alexis said._

_ "Then what kind of guys are you into?" Alex asked._

_ "Are you interested?" Alexis asked while blushing. _

_"Uuh I'm just making conversation." Alex said while blushing. _

_"Then why are you turing red?" Alexis asked._

_ "Uuh it's hot in here." Alex said while pulling on the coller of his shirt. _

_"I'm just messing with you. You should of seen the look on your face." Alexis said while laughing. _

_"I knew that. I was just playing along" Alex said. _

_"I'm more into the bad boys. Someone who knows how to handle the streets. Someone who can protect me. That turns me on." Alexis said. _

_"Then what are you going to do about Anthony?" Alex said. _

_"I don't really know." Alexis said. _

_"What does your heart tell you?" Alex asked. _

_"My heart is telling me that if I don't love Anthony then I should break up no matter what my dad says. It also tells me that I should be with someone who I really love." Alexis said while putting her right hand over her heart._

_ "Alex your a good friend." Alexis said. _

_"I hope you meet mr. right." Alex said. _

_"I think I'm falling in love with this guy, but he doesn't know it yet." Alexis said. _

_"I feel sorry for Anthony right now." Alex said. _

_Then they both laughed. _

_"Enough about me. Do you have a girlfriend?" Alexis asked with a smile. _

_"Why are you interested?" Alex asked with a smile. _

_"Hey." Alexis said while pushing his arm._

_ "I just messing with you." Alex said while laughing. _

_"Boys." Alexis said._

_ "I'm single." Alex said. _

_"How come?" Alexis asked._

_"I'm single because, I haven't really met the right girl yet." Alex said. _

_"Are you into the bad girls?" Alexis asked. _

_"Nuh, I'm into girls that are smart, funny, and sexy. I don't care if their poor or rich. As long as they love me for who I am, that's all I need." Alex said._

_ "I hope you find her." Alexis said. _

_"I think I found her, but she doesn't know it yet." Alex said. _

_"That girl is going to be the luckest girl in the world, because her boyfriend is like superman." Alexis said._

_ They both looked at each other and smiled._

_Mintues later Alexis was looking out though the window and she notice a dance club aross the street. _

_The sign had a daning fish on it. _

_"Alex, I want to go dancing." Alexis said._

_ "Can rich girls even dance." Alex asked while laughing. _

_"I'll show you." Alexis said while pulling Alex's arm._

_ "Okay, okay." Alex said while being pulled out of the restaurant._

_They went across the street and into the dance club. _

_"We're here show me what you got." Alex said. _

_Alexis just smiled and walked to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance. _

_Alex's mouth dropped open. _

_"You got to be kidding me, she can dance." Alex said. _

_All eyes were on her. Then these guys started to dance around her. _

_Alexis danced towards Alex and grabbed his right hand and started to pull him closer towards her. _

_"I can't dance." Alex said while blushing._

_ "I'll teach you." Alexis said. _

_Then they both started dancing and laughing._

* * *

**Namine:** I think Alex and Alexis were made for each other.

**Axel:** This girl is something else. She's a one of kind girl.

**P.S.**

**Please Review!**

**Axel:** Tell me if you think Alexis is the right girl for me. I think so.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**_

* * *

_**

**This chapter is perfect for today, which is Valentine's Day. It goes with the mood.**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter XIV**_

_Alex and Alexis were walking towards her house._

_"That was so much fun.__ I haven't had that much fun since forever." Alexis said while laughing. _

_"That was fun." Alex said._

_"You thought you said that I couldn't dance? Now what." Alexis said. _

_"All bow down to the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen." Alex sang while bowing to Alexis._

_"You can dance, you can dance having the time of your life." Alexis sang while smiling. _

_"See that girl, watch that see she is the dancing queen." Alex sang while smiling._

_Then it started to rain._

_Alex and Alexis looked at each other laughed and ran towards the front of her door._

_Once they got there they laughed and smiled. _

_"I had alot of fun. I will always remeber this day." Alexis said._

_"Me too." Alex said while looking at her beautiful blue eyes. _

_Alexis turned around and was about to open her door._

_"Alexis." Alex said._

_"Yeah." Alexis said while turing back around. _

_"When I saved you, I knew what I was doing. Even thoe I told everyone else that I didn't." Alex said. _

_"I know." Alex said while smiling. _

_Alexis was about to turn around when Alex said "Alexis." _

_"Yes." Alexis said while turing around once more._

_"Remeber that I told you that I'm in love with this girl, but she doesn't know it yet." Alex said. _

_"Yeah." Alexis said._

_"Will that girl is you. I love you so much. I always loved you, ever since I first seen you playing the pinao all those years ago." Alex said while blushing._

_"That guy that I told you that I was falling in love with ,but he didn't know it. I was talking about you. I love you too." Alexis said._

_Then they both closed thier eyes, leaned closer towards each other, and kissed on the lips underneth the pouring cold rain._

_Then they opened their eyes, looked at each other and smiled._

_"I'll see you again right?" Alexis asked. _

_"Of course. This is the start of something new." Alex said while walking backwards. _

_Alexis smiled._

_"Good night." __Alexis said while turning around and opening the door._

_"Good night." Alex said while walking away. _

_End of Flashback_

"All those days after that you guys were unseparable. You two were so young and very much in love. You guys also thought it would never end." Namine said whileing pretening to smile.

Alex just lookes at her and asked "It does end doesn't it?"

"All good things must come to an end sooner or later. Nothing lasts forever you know." Namine said.

"But why? What could ever break us apart?" Axel asked while raising his voice and looking confused.

* * *

**Axel:** I kissed a girl and I liked it!

**Namine:** Axel kissed a girl and he liked it!

**Everybody now "AXEL KISSED A GIRL AND HE LIKED!!!!!"**

**Axel:** Happy Valentine's Day to everyone out there!!

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

**Axel:** Ladies review this chapter and maybe I can be your Valentine, only for today because I love Alexis! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ALEXIS!!

**Namine:** Guys review this chapter and I can be your Valentine, only for today because I love Roxas! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY ROXAS!!

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY FROM ALL OF US TO YOU!!!!  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I didn't update the other day I was busy with homework, science homework. Anyway here is Chapter 15 and before you read it let me warn you that you might want to have tissues near you just in case you feel like crying. I think it's a sad chapter.**

**Axel: **Your going to need the tissues, trust me.

* * *

**Chapter ****XV**

_Alex heard two people talking and laughing._

_ "Where is that coming from?" Alex asked while looking around. _

_He followed the sound towards where the garden was._

"_Alexis?" Alex asked while looking at her._

_ "What's he doing here." Alex asked looking confused. _

_"Alex." Alexis said while looking surprised. _

_"Hi Alex long time no see." Anthony said while putting his right hand out towards Alex. _

_"Wish it was longer." Alex said while looking away. _

_Anthony just looked at his hand and put it down. _

_"Alexis were you playing me?" Alex said while looking mad._

_ "What's he talking about?" Anthony asked Alexis while looking confused. _

_"Anthony can you leave me and Alex alone for a moment." Alexis asked Anthony. _

_"Sure." Anthony replied. _

_Then Anthony leaded in towards Alexis's face and gave her kiss on the lips. _

_Alexis blushed._

_Alex looked disgusted._

_ "Nice to see you again Alex." Anthony said while walking away. _

_"Can say the same about you." Alex said._

"_Alex I don't know what to say." Alexis said while looking down. _

_"First of all are you guys back together? Since when and why?" Alex asked looking so confused._

_ "We aren't back together, we have always been together." Alexis said. _

_"Then the whole time you were with me the same time you were still with him. So you never broke up with Alexis?" Alex asked looking upset. _

_Alexis looked at him and said "I couldn't do it. I thought about it, but my dad and..." _

_"That's it. I don't have to take this. You have to choose me or him. I can't do this." Alex said while looking sad. _

_"Alex I don't know." Alexis said while looking sad._

_ "I guess you choose him." Alex said while looking sad. _

_"Then this is good bye forever. I really loved you, but I guess you don't love me back. You don't know who you love. It must suck being you." Alex said. _

_"You don't understand. I feel lost and I don't know what to do." Alexis said while looking at Alex. _

_"Alexis." Alex said. "Alex, will you help me." Alexis asked. _

_"I can't help you. You have to help yourself and think about what you want and not what other people want. It's your life not their's. Start living it." Alex said. _

_Alexis looked at Alex and said "Alex I thought you cared about me" _

_"Alexis, don't you ever say that I don't care about you, because I do. You know I care about you. I care about you more then anything else in this world. I would die for you." Alex said._

_ "Alex." Alexis said while looking sad._

_ "It's just that your the only one who can help yourself right now. Your the only one who can decide what you want and what you don't want." Alex said._

"_Good bye Alexis." Alex said while turning around and started to walk away. _

_"Alex wait." Alexis said with tears in her eyes. _

_Alex didn't look back, he just kept walking forward. _

_"Alex!" Alexis screamed._

_ Then Alex started to run, with tears in his eyes._

_ "Alex!" Alexis said with tears in her eyes. _

_Just then he started to run faster, trying not to look back. _

_"Alex." Alexis said with her right hand over her heart. _

_Then she fell on to the ground, on her knees and started to cry while the same time yelling out his name._

_It began to rain harder. _

_Alexis just stayed there kneeling on the ground in the cold rain, crying and calling out his name over and over again. _

_Just then thunder started to rumble._

_**End of Flashback**_

"What happens next?" Axel asked eager to know.

"There is no next time. That was the last time you see her." Namine said while looking sad.

"That's it." Axel said sounding disappointed.

"After that you walk though the busy streets of Tokyo, go to a night club have a drink or two, and then you go to the ally. That's where you meet your doom. Heartless appeared and attack you. They take your heart and therefore you become a nobody." Namine said while looking at Axel.

"Damn it, I should of talked to her and maybe if I did I would still be whole and not like this." Axel said while looking down.

"Thanks Namine for telling him about my past. Now I have a reason to become whole again." Axel said while looking at Namine.

"It's not over yet." Namine said while giggling.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked looking confused.

"I'm going to take you to go see her for one last time." Namine said while grabbing Axel's right hand.

Axel looked confused.

Just then Namine made a hole appeared.

Namine and Axel went though the hole.

After that the hole disappeared.

* * *

**Sad right?**

**P.S.**

**Please Review! **

**Axel:** Let me know if I made the right choice leaving her in the cold rain.

**Namine:** Axel, how could you just leave her there?

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**

* * *

**

**Here it is chapter 16, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI**

A hole appeared on a balcony.

Namine and Axel came though the hole.

Then the hole disappeared.

"We're here." Namine said while smiling.

"Here where?" Axel asked while looking around, looking confused.

"We're outside of Alexis's room.

We're on her patino and though that slide door is her bedroom. "Namine said while pointing towards Alexis's room.

Axel walk towards it and peaked though the slide door.

There he saw Alexis sleeping on her bed.

"Go on." Namine said while opening the slide door.

"Can't we come another time? She's sleeping." Axel said while turning red.

"There might not be a next time." Namine said while pushing Axel into Alexis's room.

"Okay I'm going." Axel said.

"I'll be waiting under the balcony." Namine said.

"Okay." Axel said.

Namine left and Axel walked into Alexis's room.

He walked over towards her.

She had tears in her eyes.

"She must be having a nightmare." Axel thought to himself.

He wiped her tears and then put the covers over her.

Axel just stared at her.

"I'll let you sleep we can talk later when your awake." Axel said.

Axel leaded in towards her face, closed his eyes, and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered in her ear.

Then Axel stood up and looked at her one last time.

After that he turned around and began to walk towards the balcony.

"Alex." Alexis mubbled in her sleep.

Axel didn't hear her, he continued to walk away.

"Alexis opened her eyes and got up quickly and turned around and said "Alex, is that really you?"

Alexis asked with tears still in her eyes.

Axel stopped.

Alexis ran up behind Axel and gave him a hug.

Axel just stood there looking surprised.

"I missed you so much. They said you were dead, but in my heart I knew you were still alive." Alexis said while crying.

Axel turned around towards her and hugged her with all his might.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Axel said with tears in his eyes.

Alexis looked up towards Axel's face and said "I should be the one saying sorry."

"Alexis." Axel said with tears still in his eyes.

"Where were you." Alexis asked.

Axel just kept holding her in his arms.

"That has no importance right now. All that matters is that I'm here now." Axel said.

"Alex, just hold me tight in your arms and don't ever let me go." Alexis said.

"I wish we can stay like this forever, but I do have to go." Axel said.

Alexis backed off Axel and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked while looking confused.

"It's a long story, but for us ever to be together I have to go for a little while. It's not that I want to leave, but I have to. You just have to trust me on this one" Axel said while looking into Alexis's beautiful blue eyes.

"Alex." Alexis said.

They both stared at each other.

"Can you come tomorrow?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think I could. This will be the last time I see you for some time." Axel said with tears in his eyes.

"Alex I don't know how to tell you this, but I getting married tomorrow." Alexis said while looking down, with tears in her eyes.

Axel looked really sad with tears in his eyes too.

He looked down as well.

They both stayed quite for a moment.

"Alex?" Alexis asked.

Then Axel looked up towards her and said "That's great. Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy?"

He was trying to hold his tears in.

Alexis looked at him and said "Anthony."

"That's great. I wish you two the very best. Hope you two have a happy future together." Axel said while faking a smile.

"It will mean a lot to me if you came to the wedding. Your the bast friend I ever had." Alexis said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alex said while still faking a smile.

"Just tell what time and I'll be there." Axel said.

Just then Alexis rushed into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Alex your the best friend a girl can ever ask for." Alexis said.

"Yeah and I'm lucky to have you as a friend too." Axel said while holding her tight while holding his tears in.

Axel let Alexis go.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Axel said while turning around, and walking away.

"See you tomarrow Alex." Alexis said while seeing Axel walking away.

Axel turned around one last time and smiled at Alexis.

Then he disappeared into the night.

Alexis just started to cry.

Axel meet up with Namine.

"How did it go?" Namine asked while eager to know what happen.

"Namine why did you bring me here? I wished that I never came." Axel said while looking up towards Alexis's balcony.

"I don't understand. What happen?" Namine asked looking confused.

"It's over, she's getting married tomarrow to Anthony. I can never be with her now, never." Axel said while sounded sad with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish that I can help" Namine said looking sad.

Axel just went into Namine's arms and started to cry like a baby.

"It's okay Axel. Everything is going to be fine." Namine said while padding him on his back.

* * *

**What will Alex do? Will he just sit back while the girl of his dreams gets married to the wrong guy?**

**Is Alexis doing the right thing?**

**These questions will be anwser in the next chapter. **

**How will it end??**

**You gotta read the next chapter to find out!**

**Axel:** I gotta know how it ends. The suspense is killing me.

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Sorry about the long wait, well here it is Chapter 17, hope you enjoy!!

WARNING

Axel: Before you read, make sure you get a box of tissues.

* * *

**Chapter****XVII**

Axel made it to the wedding.

He looked around hoping he might see Alexis before she walked down the isle.

He didn't see her.

He took a seat in the the fourth row.

Just then they started to play the wedding song.

Everyone got up and waited for the bride to come.

Just then Alexis appered. She began walking though the alle with her arm around her dad's arm.

Axel just stared at her the whole time.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, all dressed in white.

Alexis made it to the end of the isle.

Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek, with tears in his eyes.

Then he took a seat in the front row.

Alexis looked toward Anthony.

Anthony removed the neat from her face, smiled, and said "You look really beautiful Alexis."

"Thank you." Alexis replied.

They both turned to look at the priest.

Axel started at Alexis wishing that he was the one up there marrying her instead of Anthony.

The priest turned to Anthony and asked "Anthony, do you take Alexis to be your wofley wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and through health for better or worse?"

Anthony looked into Alexis's eyes and said "I do."

The priest turned to Alexis and asked "Alexis, do you take Anthony do be your wofley wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and through health for better or worse?"

"I thought I could take this, but I can't." Axel said with tears in his eyes.

Axel ran out trying not to look back.

Alexis looked towards the crowd and saw Axel running away.

"Alex." Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

Alexis looked at her dad and then looked at Anthony and said "Anthony I'm sorry."

Anthony looked confused.

Alexis took off running.

"Alexis where are you going?" Alexis's dad asked.

Axel was looking out towards the ocean.

"Alex."

Axel turned around and saw Alexis and asked "Alexis what are you doing here you should be at your wedding marrying Anthony."

Alexis just went up towards his face, closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

Axel just closed his eyes.

Alexis backed off.

"The only guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, is you Alex. I love you, I always loved you." Alexis said with tears coming down her face.

"I love you too, I always loved you." Axel said.

Axel went up to her and hugged her.

Just then a black hole appeared behinded Axel.

"Time to go." A girl's voice said coming from inside the dark hole.

"Alexis I have to go now." Axel said.

"I don't want you to leave." Alexis said while crying.

Axel and Alexis backed off each other and looked at one another.

Axel went up to Alexis's face, closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips.

He held her hand and said "I'll come back to you. I promise."

Axel started to walk backwards towards the hole still holding her hand.

"I know you will." Alexis said while still holding his hand.

Then they both let go of each other's hands.

Then Axel went in the hole.

He turned around to see Alexis one last time and smiled.

Alexis smiled back with tears coming down her face.

Then the dark hole disappaered.

"Goodbye my only love." Alexis said while looking out towards the horizon.

* * *

**Namine:** Are you okay Axel?

**Axel:** I cry at weddings.

**AnimePrincess661:** Me too

**P.S.**

**Plase reveiw!!**

**A review will make Axel happy.**

**Axel:** Make me happy.

**AnimePrincess661:** Let me know if you cry at weddings or not.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

**Axel:** It's not over yet.

**I wonder if you guys thought Chapter 17 was the end.**

**I just had to add this chapter.**

**Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVIII**

Axel and Namine were back at the world that never was.

"Thank you Namine, you're a true friend." Axel said.

"You're welcome." Namine said.

"Now I have a reason to find my heart. The sooner I find it, the sooner I can see Alexis and then we can be together forever." Axel said while smiling.

Namine smiled.

"You better get back before those guys in black start looking for you." Namine said with a worried face.

"You're right." "Axel said.

"Goodbye Axel." Namine said.

"See your around." Axel said while turning around.

Axel started to walk away.

"Wait, Axel." Namine said while running after him.

Axel turned around and asked "Yeah?"

"Don't tell them anything about your trip to your past." Namine said.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, don't do it for me but do it for Alexis." Namine said.

Axel smiled and said "Your right. I don't really trust them either."

Namine looked relief.

"What about you. What will you do?" Axel asked.

"I really don't know, but something tells me that I have a purpose." Namine said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Axel asked.

"Anything is possible." Namine said while smiling.

Axel smiled.

"Your in big trouble, dude." A voice said.

"That voice, it sounds familiar." Axel said.

Xigbar appered. "It's just pachey." Axel said.

"Is that the best comback you can come up with?" Xigbar asked.

"Xigbar, that's enough." A voice said.

"That voice, it's him." Axel said.

Just then Xemnas , along with everyone else, came out of the shadows.

Namine hide behind Axel.

"Axel, I'm scared." Namine said while still hiding behind Axel.

"It's okay Namine I won't let them hurt you." Axel said.

"Guys." Axel said.

Xemnas walked toward Axel and said "Axel, you know who you are. Bravo for you."

Axel stayed quite.

"Good for you, but unfair to the rest of us." Saix said.

Axel looked confused.

"I think if we can't know who we were once before, then you shouldn't either." Xemnas said.

"Why not?" Axel asked.

"We don't want you to have more hope then the rest of us. We are all equal in this organization. Also now that you know who you are there's a chance you might betray us." Xemnas said.

"I don't need you guys. If Namine doesn't need anybody then I don't need anybody either. I'll find my heart myself, with out you guys." Axel said.

"I'm the one who found you, the one who gave you your name, the one who gave you a family, and this is how you repaid me." Xemnas said looking mad.

Axel gave Xemnas the middle finger.

Namine laughed.

Xemnas took a deep breath and said "Take him away."

"Right away superior." Lexaeus said while walking towards Axel.

"What do we do?" Namine asked.

"Run!" Axel said.

They both turned around and before they could run Lexaeus grabbed Axel from behind.

"Hey!" Axel said.

"Axel!" Namine screamed.

"Run Namine, just run." Axel said.

Namine jumped on top of Lexaeus's head and started to hit him.

"Let Axel go." Namine said.

Lexaeus grabbed Namine and threw her onto the ground.

"Axel.' Namine said in pain.

"Axel, we don't want you to leave us so soon. We can really use your strength." Xemnas said.

"Get your hands off of me!" Axel said while struggling to get free.

"Something tells me you have a greater purpose then the rest of us." Xemnas said.

"I'm warning you." Axel said.

"Dance water dance." A voice said.

Just then Axel was covered in water.

"Water?" Axel asked while falling onto his knees and then onto the ground.

"Can't give up." Axel said.

"Shut up!" A figure dressed in black with a hood on said.

The figure went in front of Axel.

"Number nine, The Melodious Nocturne, Demyx." The figure said while removing his hood.

"That's right, while you were gone we added two new members." Xemnas said.

Axel spite on Demyx's shoes.

Damyx hit Axel on the head with his guitar.

Axel was unconscious and he was bleeding from his head.

"That won't make his memories go away." Zexion said.

"Maybe if I hit it harder he won't have much of a head left." Demyx said.

"Silence!" Xemnas said.

"What about the girl?" Vexen asked.

Just then a figure dressed in black, with a hood on came out of the shadows.

"I have plans for this one." The figure said while putting his right hand on top of Namine's head.

"Who are you?" Namine asked scared.

The figure removed his hood revealing a young man with pink hair.

"Number eleven, The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia." The figure said while removing his hood.

"Let us leave now." Xemnas said.

"Yes superior." Lexaeus said while carrying Axel on his back.

Everyone else followed.

* * *

**Axel:** My head hurts. Stupid Demyx I just won't to break his guitar.

**Xigbar:** Your such a baby.

**Axel:** I hate you too.

**AnimePrincess661:** Guys the chapter is over please stop fighting.

**Axel and Xigbar:** He started it!

**AnimePrincess661:** Maybe a review will make these guys stop fighting and maybe they'll become friends.

**Axel and Xigbar:** NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**P.S.**

**Please Review!!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**

* * *

**

**Axel:** Here it is Chapter 19

**Namine:** Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter XIX**

Once inside the castle Lexaeus asked "What do I do with Axel?"

"This girl gave Axel back his memories, I'm pretty sure she can take them back." Xemnas said.

"You want her to erase her memories?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes it must be done." Xemnas said.

"I won't do it!" Namine said.

"If you won't do it, then we'll pay a visit to that girl Axel loves so much and turn her into one of us. I'm sure that will break his heart, oh wait he doesn't have a heart." Saix said.

"If I had a heart this will be the part where I die of laughter." Saix said.

"Leave Alexis out of this!" Namine said.

"Then do it." Xemnas said.

"You guys are monsters." Namine said with tears in her eyes.

"We're not monsters, we just want our hearts back." Saix said.

"We just want to feel emotions." Xemnas said.

"Forgive me Axel." Namine said.

"Good girl." Marluxia said.

Xemnas was setting down on his chair in that room where all of the organization members sit.

The door opened. "Who's there?" Xemnas asked.

A figure dressed in black with his hood on stepped forward and said. "The name is Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorize? Also number eight flurry of dancing flames."

"Welcome back my friend." Xemnas said.

"It feel good to be back." Axel said while smiling.

"Take your seat." Xemnas said. A

xel jumped on to his chair.

"We are nobodys, but someday we will find our hearts and become somebodys!" Xemnas said.

* * *

**The End?**

**Axel:** This is not the end, this is just the beginning.

**I want to thank everyone that read my story and reviewed it. **

**Thank you so much. **

**Axel:** You liked me, you reall really liked me.

**Axel loves all his fans.**

**Axel:** The name is Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorize?

**This was my first fanfic and you guys made it a hit.**

* * *


End file.
